Road to Ultimate
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A collection of tales of the final battle to come.
1. Team Revival

"You're certain of this? While you were in the redux in Paris, you met the actual Royal Knights?" Morph asked.

"Well, I never really interacted with them, but yeah. I saw them, alive and kicking." Ryo said.

Team Revival was hearing back from Ryo about his work to find Normal. Currently, Ryo came back to the House built on Mele Mele island.

"What about Normal? Any sign of him in Paris?" Connor asked.

"No...but when I returned to present day Paris I found something interesting...he had a lab built under the Eiffel Tower." Ryo said. "However, there weren't any signs of him being there for awhile."

"Looks like we've reached a dead end." Betty said.

"Yeah. looks like it." Connor said. "But I wanna thank you for helping us out, Ryo. You're pretty cool to have around. I'm glad we had you join."

"Hey...I'm honestly glad too." Ryo said as he looked right at Betty and Morph's way.

"Not again…" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, he's definitely interested in the *ahem* Ladies. In more ways than one." Connor said.

"So… what do we do now since Normal's trail has gone cold?" Mustang asked.

"Not much we can do. Until Normal makes a move, there's nothing we can do. Still...when I first met him on that ship...I got the sense he wasn't revealing everything about himself." Connor said.

"What do you mean?" Volta asked.

"Normal took apart one of my guns because of his curiosity of it. But...he didn't seem all that curious actually. It was like...he was putting on an act." Connor said.

"An act?" Brandish asked.

"There were several things that's made me suspect Normal ever since. When the Elements fell apart on XGard, he completely joined another group right after Dragon's death. He didn't even seem to care." Connor said. "Forming an alliance with Flux and Despair, even going as far as collecting DNA from Ryo. I just can't read him at all. It's like...he's going through the motions. Like...all of it was for some bigger plan."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. What's his game?" Ryo asked.

"Hard to say." Connor said.

"But...since we're still on the subject...I did find these photos." Ryo said showing them to Connor.

"Let's see….He's meeting with someone. Wait...that guy. That's Blackbeard!" Connor said.

"Blackbeard? As in the most dangerous man in the New World right now? That Blackbeard?" Morph asked.

"Yeah, that's right. The one who killed Whitebeard and became an emperor. And these photos. Frieza, Cell...even Aizen. All of these are major villains in their own right." Connor said.

"And Normal met with all of them." Ryo said.

"This goes far beyond a simple alliance or plan. This is something major." Connor said. "I say we…." Connor said before they felt the ground shake. "Whoa. Was that an earthquake?"

"Uh...Connor...you might wanna see this." Volta said looking out the window.

Connor approached the window as they saw a large beam of light drill right into Melemele Island as the island was slowly vanishing.

"Yeah...that doesn't look...good." Connor said as he saw more lights not far away. "We need to leave, now."

"Come on. We'll take the…" Betty said before a light hit their ship. "Crud."

"We can take my car." Ryo said pointing to the small red car.

"A Mini Cooper?!" Betty asked.

"No way we're all fitting in that!" Morph said.

"Hey, it's the best I got, okay?" Ryo asked.

They then saw more of the Alola region vanished as they saw some Trumbreak and Toucannon struggling to get away as Poni Island vanished.

"Get in the freaking car!" Connor yelled as he scrambled to the Mini Cooper as the others followed suit. "Punch it, Ryo!"

"On it!" Ryo said driving off down the road.

"What's the plan? Where are we gonna escape to?" Morph asked.

"There's a trade gate here on Melemele. It'll take us to New World once we go through. It's not the best plan but it's all we got." Connor said.

"Sold." most of them said as Brandish reduced most of them so they would fit in the car.

"What the hell is going on? It's like the end of the world out there." Morph said.

"No clue...but I really don't wanna stay and find out." Betty said.

"Hurry Ryo, I don't think I wanna find out what happens when that light hits us!" Connor said.

"Almost to the trade gate!" Ryo said as they saw the large wave of people running in to escape this fate.

"Son of a...we're going to end up running them over!" Volta said.

"No we aren't." Ryo said drawing his .357 Python as he fired knocking over a sign, using it as a ramp as he sailed over the crowd and through the gate.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Connor called as they warped through the gate and into Oak Tree town, Ryo making his Mini Skid to a halt and almost knocking Leonis over as he screamed.

"A Car?" Gemina asked.

"Saeba? Is that you?" Harumi asked.

"Well… little Harumi. You've grown since I last saw you." Ryo said.

"Don't even think about it. So, what happened? Those lights hit Alola too, didn't they?" Harumi asked.

"Uh...yeah. How did…" Connor began.

"Cause it's not just Alola, it's happening...everywhere." Zexi said as he and Heart struggled to get the gates closed.

'They started out in small waves at first but now its evolved into a full on annihilation." Sam said.

"What the hell is happening? It's like an apocalypse." Connor asked as Brandish restored everyone. "Does anyone know who's causing this? One of the Color Gods, maybe?"

"True, the Color Gods do have the power to erase worlds but they wouldn't go to something this extreme." Kenshin said.

Harumi was looking worried for a moment. "Tokyo has just recovered from a crisis, and now it's about to be hit with another one,and even worse than Junko's scheme of all things."

"I know you're worried about your family but I'm sure they're fine." Connor said. "No, I know they're fine."

"Thanks for the cheer up." Harumi said.

"So if it isn't the color gods...then what the hell is it?" Morph asked as they looked up to the sky.


	2. Wanderers

For the Wanderers, they had come to a very familiar city...and that was Tokyo, specifically the Ishihara residence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Volt asked Hajime.

"It was my fault this world had fallen all those years ago. I need to make things right with the family of the boy who helped to save it." Hajime said.

"Just know we're here if you need our help." Volt said.

"Thank you." Hajime said as he approached the door. Hajime knocked on the door.

"Do we really need to make a stop here?" Breeze asked.

"This is a pride thing. He's not gonna feel right unless he makes amends." Hydron said.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Chikasu stood in the doorway.

"Well, hello there. We don't usually have guests, but it's always good to have company." Chikasu said.

"This really isn't a visit. It's...an apology." Hajime said. "My name is Hajime Hinata. I was...one of the people who ruined this world so many years ago."

"Ah, I see… I figured as much." Chikasu said. "But you didn't have to go this far. I know that you never intended for any of it to happen."

"It was still my fault. I had become the Ultimate Hope and was manipulated by Junko. I lead the world to ruin. But...I'm atoning for my sins." Hajime said.

"That's one of the reasons why the Wanderers was formed." Volt said.

"Atoning for your sins, huh? If only more bad eggs were a lot like you." Chikasu said. "After all, if it wasn't for that, my kids wouldn't have gone on the journeys they have now. Although… What David has gotten himself into is a matter I never wanted to involve him in, but he's doing it because he feels it's the right thing to do, same with your crew, I'm guessing."

"Well...most of us." Volt said looking at Shadow Prove kicking a mailbox.

"He's on the bottom of this little chain of command." Mylene said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Shadow Prove said. "Oh how I wish something would shut you up." Shadow Prove said as a large beam of light struck a nearby house. "Uh….that wasn't me, guys. Honest."

"That doesn't look good… It's really happening, isn't it?" Chikasu asked.

"Uh...yeah. Look." Lync said pointing up as they saw multiple lights descending.

"We need to-" Owain began before the light hit him and Leo.

"Lord Leo!" Niles shouted.

"This is bad… Kuraya!" Chikasu called as Kuraya came down.

"Chikasu! This is terrible! Tokyo, no, everything is being consumed by that light!" Kuraya said.

"I noticed. It's not safe here! We have to go!" Sayuri said appearing.

"We need to…" Volt said before they heard tires screeching at a vehicle pulled up with Emijo at the wheel.

"Quick! Get in!" Emijo said as the vehicle expanded to a super stretch. "No time to explain, just get in!"

"Not sure about you guys...but I'm going with the crazy girl with the super cool car." Lync said as they hurried inside.

"Where are you taking us, Emi?" Chikasu asked.

"New World. It's the only place where we'll be safe from those things!" Emijo said.

"And a lot of people have already headed that way, it seems." Hoopa said seeing many people head to the trade gate.

"We'll be light chow by the time we get through that crowd!" Shadow said.

"Hoopa! Do something!" Mylene said.

"What do you want me to do about it? Make a portal so you guys can wind up there instantly?" Hoopa asked.

"That's exactly what we want you to do!" Emijo said.

"Hoopa...you don't have to…" Volt began.

"No...you guys always risk your necks for me, so…." Hoopa said opening the window. "I'm gonna save you." Hoopa said smiling as he went out of the vehicle as he made a portal on the road as the car drove through it. "Stay safe...Volt." Hoopa said before the light engulfed him.

"HOOPA!" Volt yelled.

"He sacrificed himself to save us…" Hydron said.

"I always thought he was a selfish little thing but in the end...he had such a big heart." Shadow Prove said crying.

"Lord Leo...Owain…" Niles said looking down. "I couldn't do a thing to protect them."

"We'll get them back somehow. Them...and Hoopa." Volt said.

"He's right. Hoopa sacrificed himself for us. We can't let it be in vain." Emijo said.

"And I owe him my life anyway. If it weren't for him...we wouldn't even be standing here today." Volt said. "He's the whole reason the Wanderers even exist. We will save him."

"And what of who caused this reckoning?" Hydron asked.

"No clue." Emijo said as the vehicle landed near Harmonica Town. "It just started happening."

"Well...so far New World seems safe." Mylene said.

"Well, New World is a mystery. It's a world that doesn't exist within any universes borders. Maybe that's why it's not being targeted by those rays of light." Hydron said.

"Still...we should be fine here...for now anyway." Breeze said.

"Still, we will go back. We will save Hoopa, Owain, and Lord Leo." Niles said.

"Yes...of course we will." Volt said looking at the sky. "We will be back."


	3. Doomsday Legion Heroic Vanguard

"The Ultimate Evil?" Kido asked as Arahabaki looked down at him.

The Unification of the Doomsday Legion and Heroic Vanguard were speaking to the Kombat Master, a figure who has been testing the union by summoning the spirits of the most legendary warriors of Mortal Kombat. And it seems they had passed. Now the Kombat Master was speaking of an Ultimate Evil.

"Even now as we speak, countless worlds are being erased by light." The Kombat Master said. "This is the work of an Evil that is as powerful as the color gods themselves."

"So you're saying that every world is being eradicated? Even Hyde and Ragna's?" AJ asked.

"Yes. But this place along with New World remains out of reach of this Evil's presence." The Kombat Master continued.

"So why test us?" Natalie asked.

"I had to see if you all were worthy of facing this evil." The Kombat Master said. "But it wasn't my idea altogether. It was per the request of another."

"Who?" Haruto asked.

"To put it quite simply….the color god White." The Kombat master said.

Flashback…

"You require of me to test this union of these two groups?" The Kombat Master asked White.

"Yes...but you must hurry. This small world you have may be safe under my protection but...even I cannot guarantee for how long." White said. "A great calamity will consume all worlds within the universes. Only two will survive. One outside...and a new one that will result from this."

"Yes, Miss White. I shall do it immediately." The Kombat Master said.

End Flashback…

"So White wanted to see how worthy we were… but why?" AJ aksed.

"For a long time, a prophecy has been looming. Told by the Azran Civilization years ago. 15 groups will gather together, and confront this Evil." The Kombat Master said. "14 of them have been discovered, and some of them I'm sure you know. The last group remains a mystery to me."

"And you think we're one of the groups this prophecy foretells?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. By facing the warriors of Mortal Kombat, I have seen how strong you are. There is no doubt in my mind. Two groups have become one. You are one of the groups destined to confront this Ultimate Evil." The Kombat Master said. "Kido Takuya, Haruto Akagi, AJ Drake. Can you accept the burden of such a task?"

"If it is to protect the Multiverse and everyone in it, then I shall accept this task." Kido said.

"Count me in as well, I'm getting excited for this." Haruto said pounding his fist into his palm.

"I've been cleared of my crimes. Now all that's left is to show I'm a new man. I'm in." AJ nodded.

"Guys! Incoming!" Makoto said as streams of light were coming to the arena.

"He has found this place… quickly! You must get to New World with haste, before he eradicates you all!" Kombat Master declared.

"What about you?" Noel asked.

"I will defend this world for as long as I can. But you must escape." he said.

"All of you, pull back now!" Kokonoe said.

"Let's get the Hell outta here!" AJ said as the two groups ran to their ships.

"Run! Run! Run!" Mai called.

The groups made it as AJ made their ship dock into the Vanguard Knight as it took off.

"Kokonoe, punch it!" Ragna called.

"Hang on everyone!" Kokonoe called as the ship blasted off.

"There's a trade gate close by, we get there we're home free!" AJ said.

"Heading in that direction now. Lightspeed, engage!" Kokonoe said as she pulled a switch. "Hang on to your britches, snitches!" She called as the Vanguard Knight went at the speed of light towards the gate.

"Son of a...we better live!" AJ shouted as they flew through the gate just as the world vanished into light.


	4. The Phantom Thieves

We open to the Sky Universe as the Phantom Thieves were pulling off a massive stealing spree.

"Okay...roll call. How are we in our plan?" Jack asked.

"Panther and Skull here. We've just looted an old temple near Cirrus." Panther said.

"We've just claimed the gold here in Nimbus. Fox and Queen and taking care of transport of the gold statues." Joker said.

"And we just got some old pots near Cumulus. Could be worth a lot as antiques." Mona said standing near Noir.

"And I'm still monitoring all activity." Oracle said.

"Good. As for me...I'm about to claim our magnum opus here in Devolka." Jack said.

"Wait, isn't that Ace's home village?" Skull asked.

"You know he's gonna be pissed when he realizes you ripped off his own home." Noir said.

"True...but I am a thief. And you can't gain anything without taking a few risks. Besides, I'm already in the old castle and there hasn't been any traps or…" Jack said before a gate closed behind him. "Security?"

"Why couldn't we have just stuck with the Warrior Universe next?" Joker asked.

"I told you guys. That cop is hot on our heels so we can't go with a predictable method." Jack said looking for a way out.

"I think you should back out while you still can. We've already taken plenty." Mona said.

"True but…" Jack said before seeing some strange idol on a podium. "But no reason to take it one step further." he said before an attack blocked off his approach. "Of course." he said looking up to see a feminine creature with an angel and a devil wing.

"You dare desecrate this Sacred Land?!" Mastemon asked.

"Sorry lady but as a thief...I really could care less if this land is sacred or not." Jack said.

In a flash Mastemon grabbed Jack by his coat and held him up. "Any of you move, he gets it. While you, need to learn respect. In case you haven't guessed, there is something bigger going on than your stupid heists."

"Save your breath, my comrades are all stealing from other places. I was just gonna take that idol to top off my criminal record here in the Sky Universe." Jack said.

"You won't have much of a criminal record since the world is ending." Mastemon said.

"Come on. Aren't you being a little bit overdramatic?" Jack asked before they felt the ground shake.

"As I've said. Multiple worlds across the multiverse are…" she said.

"Move." Jack said.

"Not until I…" Mastemon said before Jack grabbed her and flipped her as a beam of light missed the two of them.

"To be fair, I did say move." Jack said.

"Hmph, I suppose I should thank you. But you are still a thief." Mastemon said.

"You can repremend me later." Jack said grabbing the idol. "But I would take their actions and leave while we still can." Jack said pointing to the fleeing Skyians and Nephilim.

"As I've feared." Mastemon said. "There is a trade gate nearby that will take us to New World, you'll be safe from this unknown enemy."

"Oh...no me...We." Jack said grabbing some rope and tying her up as he jumped out.

"What are you…" she said shocked by his actions.

"Save the high and mighty act for later. I'm saving you whether you like it or not." Jack said. "Mona, come in. Gather the rest of the gang and meet at the extraction point."

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Mona said.

"Five minutes...we can probably last that long." Jack said as he ran with Mastemon in tow.

He continued to run across the crumbling land as the light beams disintegrated more and more of the land before he arrived at the edge.

"End of the line it looks like. No choice...we're gonna have to jump." Jack said.

"What?" Mastemon asked.

"Either this or we fall to those lights. Pick your poison." Jack said.

"Better hold on." Mastemon said as she escaped the ropes and grabbed Jack as she took flight.

"Oh...guess we could have done that." Jack said as he saw Mona approached. "Mona got everyone. We're all going to the gate!" he said as they all moved through the gate and into Oak Tree Town.

"We have made it. And I'll be taking this back." Mastemon said grabbing the idol.

"Hell no. I just got this." Jack said grabbing hold of it.

"Jack!" Joker said.

"Fine." Jack said letting go.

"Thank you. At least some of your allies have common sense." Mastemon said as she observed the many refugees in the streets. "So many people, all from different worlds."

"I'm afraid that's not the worst of it." a voice said as Harumi walked up.

"You must be Harumi, correct?" Mastemon asked.

"That's right. Harumi Ishihara, at your service." Harumi said with a bow.

"Well...it's the welcoming committee. Nice to see you again." Jack said.

"...Jack. Well, it would've been nice if it was under different circumstances." Harumi said.

"Ignore him. We just had a...bad experience in the Sky Universe." Queen said.

"You must mean this...phenomenon happening in the multiverse, correct?" Mastemon asked.

"That's right. A lot of people from all over have evacuated, but… Those left behind weren't spared." Harumi said.

"Devaloka has recently disappeared as well. This is troubling indeed." Mastemon said.

"Same goes for Tokyo a little while ago…" Harumi said in a sad tone.

"We understand your feelings. We know how it feels to lose an entire world." Joker said.

"Their world...was lost to them a long time ago. We were brought together by fate and became thieves." Jack said. "Wait...so...even Flower Town would…"

"I'm afraid so." Harumi said.

"Damn…" Jack growled. "All of our homes...are gonna disappear. I swear...I'm gonna find out who's responsible...and then...I'LL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!" Jack shouted.

"Aside from the worlds, your friends and siblings are safe right now." Mastemon said.

"I didn't need you to tell me that. If they were to get caught in something like this...then how would they ever look at each other and me in the face again?" Jack said smirking.

"Jack's overblown ego issues aside, Mastemon is right. I know my brother. He wouldn't just up and die from something like this. He's still alive, I know it." Harumi said.

"Yeah...so is mine. He's not the kind of person to fall to something like this. He puts on the hero thing and goes about making those random guesses. He may seem annoying but...that's one of the reasons I like to be near him, dang it." Jack smirked. "You better make it here, Hope. I'll be waiting."


	5. Shadow Strike Force

The Shadow Strike Force, in the midst of this chaos, were in the middle of Ty's planned Vacation. Ty decided to settle on a stay at The Ocean Universe at one of its many Resort Islands.

"Ah… now this is what I'm talking about. I haven't had a vacation in forever." Ty said.

"Yeah but I'm a little surprised you picked now for a vacay." Sting said.

"I don't mind. It's a good way to celebrate getting out of the hospital." Koichi said.

"Yeah, those Titans were something else. Anu and Zane wiped the floor with us." Meliodas said. "Glad that's over, huh?"

"Yeah, now we can just kick back and relax." Ty said.

"Which reminds me. Ty, I'll need to ask for some time off later this month." Koichi said.

"Why's that?" Ty asked.

"It's something for Mr. Jotaro. There's this boy in Italy whose hair recently changed from black to blond. He thinks he might have stand abilities." Koichi said. "Also...remember when I talked to you about that Dio guy? Well...Jotaro thinks this boy might be his son."

"You're kidding, when'd Dio have time to raise a son?" Ty asked.

"Well he was a 100 year old vampire. He could have had his way with multiple women." Merlin said.

"But are you sure about that? The guy's nothing like him." Ty said.

"True...but this was found on his shoulder." Koichi said showing the picture of the boy's back showing a star mark on his shoulder.

"He's got the birth mark. Hmm. What's this kids name?" Ty asked.

"Giorno Giovanna." Koichi said.

"Giorno Giovanna, eh? Interesting…" Ty pondered. "Aright, I'll let you tail him. But don't hesitate to give us a call if things get dicey with this guy. He seems pretty clever."

"Gotcha." Koichi said.

"For right now though, I'm gonna get back to chilling. I feel like nothing can ruin this for me." Ty said.

"Ty, shut it. Whenever you, Hope or Connor say something like that, you always jinx it for the rest of us." Sting said.

"Oh come on Sting, what's the worst that could happen?" Lector asked.

"Really, Lector?!" Diane asked before the ground shook as multiple beams of light were seen in the distance as they were wiping out the islands in sight.

"Oh my god!" Yukino said.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet?" Minerva asked.

"Can we argue later?! RUN!" Koichi said.

"Run where?!" Ban asked.

"The trade gate! That's where we need to go." Ty said. "We evacuate to New World and we'll be safe."

"Well, we'd better hurry, cause those light beams are erasing everything!" King said.

"Quickly, this way!" Primrose called as the team ran into the resort.

"Do you even know where we're going, Prim?!" Ty asked.

"Yes, I memorized the layout of this resort. The trade gate should be close by." Primrose said.

"I see it!" Yukino said.

"C'mon, lets go people!" Ty said as they barely made it inside the gate before the resort itself was hit. In the next instant, the Shadow Strike force was deposited straight into Oak Tree Town.

"Damn it...that was way too close." Rogue said.

"You guys alright?" A voice asked as Kido and AJ's groups ran up.

"AJ? Thank god, you guys made it out too." Ty said as AJ helped him up. "Hey, who are the new guys?"

"Oh, them? Guess introductions are in order." AJ said. "That's Kido Takuya. He's the leader of the Heroic Vanguard. We met them when we were traveling around. Kido, this is Ty Takahashi, he's one of the allies I met when we fought the Titans."

"A pleasure to meet you. It's nice to meet another fellow Enhanced." Kido said. "These are my teammates, Haruto Akagi, Ragna, Jin, Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, Mai, Hyde, Linne, Orie, Yuzuriha, and Kokonoe."

"Pleasure's all mine. This is my team, the Shadow Strike Force. That's Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, King, Gowther, Ban, Escanor, Merlin, Hawk, Josuke, Koichi, Rohan, Yukako, Gale, Sting and Lector, Rogue and Frosch, Yukino, Merlin, and of course, Primrose." Ty said.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, I've thought they were a legend." Tsubaki said.

"Well, you're lookin at us, we ain't a fantasy now huh?" Ban asked.

"Let go of my tails!" Kokonoe said as Lector and Frosch were holding her tails.

"Sorry." Frosch said tilting his head before Kokonoe swooned.

"Oh I can't stay mad at this cute little guy." she said holding him.

"Wait, you said Ragna, right? We know Nu. She's with the Hope Squad right now. I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you again." Ty said.

"You saw my sister?" Noel asked.

"Uh-huh. And from what we saw, she seemed to be doing well." Meliodas said.

"Ah, thank goodness." Noel said.

"So your world's been erased too huh?" Haruto asked.

"Not really, we were just on vacation when the whole Light show happened." Ty said.

"Oh, and here you are, all of you safe and sound. Hehehehe." Nine said as she laughed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Nine the Phantom."

"Pleasure." Ty said. "So...who's ass are we gonna have to kick for ruining our vacation?"

"All will be explained when the remaining groups arrive." Kido said as he looked to be praying.

"I hope so. Because when that happens, it's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum." Ty said. "And I'm all outta gum."


	6. Spectra Force

Spectra Force, currently flying through the Lanes Between, was currently on a hunt of their own. Hunting down any of the free criminals from the prison as well as locating Alabastar who was currently on the run and outed as some sort of madman.

"Man, this would be so much easier if Dark Pit was still here." Lubbock said.

"We're still trying to locate him. It's not that easy." Jellal said.

"Wonder why he vanished all of a sudden?" Leone asked.

"I have no clue. He just took off and took Zekrom with him." Spectra said.

"That's a bit of a problem. Without Zekrom, you can't use Burst." Racer said.

"Not entirely true. I have made another link." Spectra said. "In the case I were to lose Zekrom."

"Really? Which one?" Mine asked.

Spectra whistled as descending down was a large black dragon with two heads for hands and six wings.

"A Hydreigon?!" Najenda asked.

"It seemed like the best pokemon that had power closest to Zekrom." Spectra said.

"But it seems a little...whoa!" Mine said as one of the heads snapped at her.

"Careful...he bites." Spectra said.

"Now he tells us." Tatsumi said.

"Saya….have we got any readings on Dark Pit?" Gus asked.

"No but I have discovered something...interesting." Saya said.

"Interesting how?" Spectra asked.

"There appears to be some sort of large gathering on New World. Way beyond a tourism fad." Saya said.

"Is that so? Set the warp drive to head over there now." Spectra said. "I want to see what's going on for myself."

The Red Cavalier quickly engaged its warp drive as it zoomed across before arriving on New World as it landed.

"Whoa…" Leone said as they saw many people on the roads.

"What is all this?" Spectra wondered.

"An Exodus of sorts." Volt said.

"Volt." Spectra said.

"An exodus...like the end of the worlds?" Akame asked.

"Seems what Zavok tried to attempt a long time ago seems to be working for someone else." Saya said.

"This is just like something out of Infinity War." Lync said.

"Wait, you saw that movie without us?" Shadow Prove asked.

"I was...undercover then." Lync said.

"That's not a good excuse!" Shadow Prove said.

"Enough." A voice said as Mastemon descended. "This is no time to be fighting amongst yourselves. Not when you all have a common enemy, who is also the same one behind the world's disappearing."

"Wait...where's Dark Pit?" Mylene asked.

"No clue. He just grabbed Zekrom and went off somewhere." Meredy said.

"He probably went off to confront this enemy." Volt said.

"Yeah...that sounds like him." Kurome said.

"The eight remaining groups shall arrive soon. Just as the Prophecy foretold." Mastemon said.

'Prophecy?" most of them said.

"Okay...I think it's about time you told us just what is going on." Spectra said.


	7. Freedom Seekers

We open outside the Color Fighting Temple as many of the fighters were being evacuated into the Heaven's Gate.

"Come on. Come on! No one gets left behind while this crisis is going on!" Mira said as people were being herded onboard.

"Can't believe we're abandoning the temple." Blazer said.

"Given the events of what's been going on recently, it's best to leave before we get caught in it." Umbra said.

"I didn't even know we had an evacuation plan." Blazer said.

"Well yes. The plan is to basically gather all those inside the temple and fly off to New World since it's the only world that isn't being hit so far." Duplica said.

"Yes. It's hard to leave this place but we need to get going." Mist said.

"Okay...I think we almost have everyone out. Now we just….oh lord no." Skyler said seeing someone dragging a large stack of books. "Victoria, we are not bringing those aboard."

"Well sorry but as the head bookkeeper of this temple, it is my duty to preserve all knowledge." Victoria said.

"She does have a point…" Celeste said.

"And she's also lagging behind." Skyler said. "Oh fine. Espa!" she shouted as Espa used his psychic power to place the books onto the ship.

"Glad you saw it my way." Victoria said before heading on board.

"Dang that woman and her books." Skyler said. "Okay, that's everyone, let's get going!"

Without a moment of hesitation, the Heaven's gate took off from the temple, and not a moment too soon as the beams of Light consumed it.

"Phew… I hope Master made it out okay." Duplica said.

"He'll be fine. He has his ways." Umbra said. "For now we need to set forth to New World and hide out there."

"Um… I think a lot of others had the same idea, Umbra." Sahara said as they arrived on New world and saw it was massively populated with evacuees.

On the surface of the planet, the hero groups that arrived saw the massive ship.

"That's the Heaven's gate! What's it doing here?" AJ wondered.

"It seems the Temple of Color Fighting has been erased as well." Mastemon said.

"Indeed it has." Umbra said as he, Blazer, Mist and Illuma descended from the ship.

"Even the Temple? Whoever it is, he's not showing any kind of mercy." Chikasu said.

"You mean it? Because what we're dealing with isn't human." Illuma said. "Though what awoke it certainly is human."

"Alabastar… You would really go this far for power? Just what do you expect to gain from this?" Chikasu asked.

"No clue...but even we are not going to stand for this." Blazer said.

"Damn straight. Does anyone have a spare sword I can use? I think it's time I finally teach Alabastar a lesson." Chikasu said.

"Blade would but he isn't here. He's with Drake and the rest of Dragon's Fang securing some tourney." Blazer said.

"Water Creation: Sword." Mist said creating a watery sword.

"Thank you, Mist." Chikasu said.

"Father… You're going to fight too?" Harumi asked.

"I may be past my prime, but there's some fight left in these old bones." Chikasu said. "Besides, I can't let my kids hog all the glory."

"Yeah...not sure how that's gonna progress." Skyler said sweating a bit.


	8. Dragon's Fang

"Ugh...finally we're leaving that tournament...feels like we were there forever." Yuki said.

"In some way...it was." Ferric said. "So...where are we headed?"

"Drake has picked up a scent of that wanted king. Alabastar I believe." Blade said.

"So we're finally hunting down that guy eh?" Barry asked. "Good. Because of that guy who has my name I didn't get a chance to kill any of those villains. But killing a king...now that's right up my alley."

"He will be stopped." Maelstrom said.

"We're getting close to the world he is said to be on. Won't be long before…" Feral said before he and Drake felt a sort of sensation coursing through their bodies.

"Stop!" Drake ordered.

"What's wrong?" Raz asked.

"My instincts...are screaming for us to stop." Drake said.

"Mine too. If we continue just as we are...we'll be annihilated." Feral said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Wicana asked.

"Regroup on New World...like the plan we were given said." Drake said before they saw a ship pass by them. "Crap. The fighters from the tournament. I know we cannot stop this threat by ourselves...but they can't either. Get me in contact with Princess Twilight immediately."

"Of course." Blade said turning the comm on.

"Drake? What the heck are…" Princess Twilight said.

"You cannot go there." Drake said. "I feel it in my instincts. If you go...you won't make it out alive."

"Well...what are we supposed to do then?" she asked.

"You remember that place I told you of yes? New World. Convince your leader to head there instead. You can even follow us if you want. Just do not head there." Drake said.

"Okay...even you would know when it's time to fight or not." Princess Twilight said.

'Thank you." Drake said hanging up. "Still...this horrible feeling...I've never felt anything like it in my life. It's...I can't even begin to describe it."

"I've never seen Master Drake so scared before. What could possibly instill so much fear in him?" Blade wondered.


	9. Mythos Hearts

Life in the Mythos Hearts guild has been full of surprises for Theo and his friend Minona. With the assistance from Cobalt and Emerald, Theo was well on his way to his dream of making a full and lively guild.

As of now, two more members joined, both of which were from the Mythos species. The first was Raptor, former enforcer of The Order. With it disbanded, she joined Mythos Hearts as a way to put her skills as a Land Harpy to use.

The other new member was a Werewolf called Lycan. Not much was known about this mysterious warrier, other than that he was well reserved and steadfast. He explained his interests to Theo when he joined, including the item that he sought after.

"The Moon God Stone, huh?" Theo asked Lycan while drinking from his mug.

"Yes. It been rumored that anyone who wields this stone wields the power of the moon as well as control it too." Lycan said.

"So why are you after it?" Theo questioned.

"I have my reasons. One of which is using it to control my transformation." Lycan said.

"Right. Werewolves can't usually control their human to beast transformation willingly. I can understand why you need to look for this stone." Theo said. "If there's anything you need help with, or any leads you need finding, you came to the right guild my friend."

Suddenly they heard rumbling in the distance.

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"Theo!" Minona called as she ran inside. "You have to see this, something bad is happening outside!"

Theo and Lycan dropped their food and drinks and ran outside to where Raptor, Emerald and Cobalt were watching the sky.

"Cobalt, what the heck is going on?" Theo asked looking at the bright sky. "Agh! And what's with the light show?!"

"Apparently...some sort of world ending thing." Cobalt said.

"This is terrible. One must think of the women...I mean children." Emerald said.

Theo then saw beams of light scattering all over the Adventure Universe as the towns and dungeons were being consumed.

"That doesn't seem good…" Raptor said.

"What do we do, Theo?" Minona asked.

"Well… uh…" Theo said before he saw the beams raining down to the Town of Tales. "I've got an idea….RUUUUN!" he yelled dashing away.

"Run?! How is THAT an idea?!" Raptor asked before seeing the beams get closer. "On second thought, maybe we should consider running."

"Good idea!" Minona said as the rest of Mythos Hearts ran after Theo.

"Cobalt, where's the Trade Gate around here?!" Theo yelled to Cobalt.

"Uh...all the way up there." Cobalt said pointing to a large hill.

"Are you kidding me?" Theo asked. "Well it's either run up that hill or get vaporized by light… so I'm goin' with Option 1!" he said running up the hill.

"Hurry!" Minona called as the rest ran after him.

"Cmon, through the Gate! Go, Go, Go!" Theo called as the guildmates phased through the Trade Gate, Theo entering last as the light consumed the hill, along with all of the Adventure Universe.

Mythos Hearts then arrived in Oak Tree town, out of breath.

"That… was too close." Theo said. "But, oh man… all our hard work, gone in an instant… I'm sorry Cobalt."

"It was only a building. They come and go. Just glad all six of us got out of there." Cobalt said.

"Yeah, but… what was that that hit us?" Minona said.

"Apparently, someone doesn't like how the world is." Theo said. "So I think someone or something wanted to raze everything to the ground and reset the whole world. But why?"

"It's something we all wonder at this point." a voice said as Spectra appeared with his group.

"Spectra Phantom…" Theo said. "If you're here in New World, then that means everything really has went to hell."

"In a way yes." Spectra said.

"What's going on here, Spectra? Could the beams of light we saw in The Town of Tales have anything to do with why Oak Tree Town is so full of refugees?" Minona asked.

"Yeah...I mean...how did this all happen anyway?" Theo asked.

"Uh...I would be glad to fill that one in." Zexi said. "It's actually a surprising yet interesting story."


	10. Neo Dimensional Heroes

"I'm afraid it's that bad, brother." Harumi said on her phone. "A lot of worlds have already been hit. Including… including Tokyo."

"I'm afraid it's more than just Tokyo. According to what we heard, more than half of the entire multiverse has already been wiped out." David said on the other line. "It gets worse. Some of our members have already gone off to who-knows-where. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Yes...especially with all the refugees we're gaining." Abby said. "We're having Zexi and Heart shut the gates to the vanishing universes just in case a stray light shot shoots in."

"What I still don't get is how all this happened." Theo said.

"Well...it was actually a lot calmer over 12 hours ago." Leonis said. "Then a bell rang out."

Flashback

Leonis was in the trade center of the town when loud sirens were being heard. "Huh? What the?" he said before the gates burst open as lots of people ran in and started trampling him.

End Flashback.

"Yeah...could have gone my whole life without remembering that." Leonis said.

"That must've hurt." Haruto said.

"And you're saying that all of the refugees are in New World?" David asked.

"Well, whoever managed to even make it here. Those left behind weren't spared." Emijo said.

"I figured that was the case…" David said.

"You seem very calm about this, concerning the situation." Emijo said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just as devastated as you guys are. But...someone on this side has to keep a cool head about this situation. Just...trying to stay positive, that's all." David said.

"We understand, brother. Just don't overexert yourself, okay?" Harumi asked.

"I won't. I'll try to get to New World as soon as we take a look at what's going on with our missing members. But I'm a bit worried. Tapu Koko is down there, and without Kyogre, I can't use the Ice Reaper Claw and Sapphire God: Armament." David said.

"No matter what happens, everything is going to work out. We survived Junko's scheme, after all. And… Well, you always manage to make things work out in the end." Harumi said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. See you guys later." David said as he disconnected.

"Well...this may not be the best of circumstances but it's at least nice to see so many people here on New World." Sam said.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what you wanted right? For new world to be a civilisation." Ty said. "Who would've thought the end of the world could bring so many people together."

"This isn't something to joke about!" Harumi said.

"Ugh...finally. We got all the gates close." Zexi said.

"So we're safe from whatever caused this?" Connor asked.

"Definitely. Those gates were designed to receive signals only when open. Once closed they all shut down." Abby said.

"Quite the impressive security system." Kokonoe said with a lollipop in her hand.

"So how long until your brother gets here?" AJ asked Harumi.

"I'm not sure. Probably like 2 hours if he leaves from where they are now." Harumi said.

"Well, it's good to know that Nu's in good hands. Your brother and his friends are remarkable people from what I've heard." Kido said.

"Oh, he's more than that. But, you'll have to see him in action to believe it." Harumi said.

"I look forward to it." Kido said before he began focusing.

"Gotta say, the new guys pretty cool." Ty said.

"Who, Kido? Yeah, he's a pretty good guy." AJ said. "He and the Heroic Vanguard haven't been through much as a team yet, but I can tell they're pretty strong."

"I was surprised when you told us you and the others were cleared of your crimes." Connor said.

"Yeah, that was Kokonoe's doing. She had some contacts in the Universal Government, so she gave us full pardons...somehow." AJ said. "Thanks again for that by the way."

"It's no problem. If anything, you and your friends deserved it for helping to save the multiverse from the Titans." Kokonoe said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but it feels like after all the work we did, it was for nothing. What happened? What caused that light to erase everything?" AJ asked.

"I've got no idea. But whoever or whatever it is, it's getting a bullet to the face. It trashed our base on Alola. Not letting it getting away with that." Connor said.

"Get in line, Connor. That light show ruined a perfectly good vacation I had going on." Ty said.

"Please be patient you two." Tsubaki said.

"Sure thing." Connor said. "I guess everything will be made certain when Jexi, Hope, David and Ace get here."

"Yeah, when they arrive, it usually becomes clear." Ty said.

"You guys must've had a lot of adventures when those four were around." Haruto said.

"Well, not so much with Ace, since he wasn't around for long, but yeah. Those four are really something." Connor said.

"Well it's always good to have friends in high places." Makoto said.

"Yup. And let's be honest here." Ty said looking to the sky. "I get the feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get… if we're gonna stop who or whatever did this."

And so it was that the chosen groups of the Azran Prophecy came to New World, after the Multiverse was destroyed by a storm of light. The prophecy is complete… the 15 are now known.

The ultimate fight soon approaches….


End file.
